The present invention relates to a chassis dynamometer and more specifically to a control system or process for controlling a chassis dynamometer.
A chassis dynamometer is used for vehicle testing such as exhaust emission testing. A test vehicle is operated on a chassis dynamometer so as to follow a predetermined vehicle speed pattern simulating driving situations of a given vehicle. When the test vehicle is lower in output than the given vehicle, the test vehicle on the chassis dynamometer may become unable to follow up the vehicle speed pattern (according to EPAUS06 mode, for example).